


Vow

by valentine192



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Thor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentine192/pseuds/valentine192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He vowed to never let go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vow

The sun smiled down on the land, its warmth spreading like a careful blanket that covered the people from the cold. In the fields, two little boys ran. One with the features of the sun, and one with the features of the moon. Two very different boys, but one heart and one soul, and one want - to be loved. The boy of the moon fell on his knees, and the sun's little child came over. And the moon cried, while the sun knelt. And that was what the two boys did. The boy of the moon cried, the wound on his knee burning his little body. And the boy of the sun knelt in front of him, holding the little boy's hand, saying, "I'm here. I'll never let you go." And the boy of the moon held the sun's child, its tears of pearls dropping onto the sea of grass beneath them.

The sun and the moon, two different identities that gave light to the sun. Though supposedly one, they were supposedly two. And so their sons grew apart. The sun's little boy grew up to be the sun itself, and the moon's quiet child grew up to be like the moon. Both different, but both only being complete with one another. But their differences took control of them, and the audiences of their little story pulled them apart, giving them roles and since their want to be loved was yearned, they played their roles perfectly.

Thor and Loki. Brothers. Too different, yet the same. And when the moon turned and let its dark phase face the world, Loki followed. But the sun knew better, it whispered to Thor that it would pass. It was just what it was, a phase. However, when Thor held on to Loki's hand that dreadful day of his fall from the Bifrost, he cursed the sun. And when Loki let go, Thor wanted to jump and follow him.

The sun wasn't complete with the moon, but their people kept Thor from falling because the people needed the sun. They had the stars to light the night. And so Thor stayed instead of falling as well and looking for his missing half. And at night, the sun and Thor dreamed of the days when the moon and its son was still in their lighter phases, when their smiles and laughter were nothing short of a beautiful sonata that trickled amongst the stars.

The people needed the sun, yes, but the sun needed its moon. And though the land of Asgard embraced the gold, it lacked the silver that the gold needed.

Day and night, Thor would walk through the golden halls looking for that darkness that kept him safe, that darkness that he vowed to protect because beneath that darkness was a great joy, a great love, and a great freedom.

Once Thor heard of Loki's mischief and apparent survival from his fall, the sun danced and cheered on its son to look for the moon's child so that moon could shine again. And so Thor left, and a vow escaped his lips. He whispered to the sun, "I'll never let him go," and so he went to Midgard and retrieved the brother he has always protected. And through the chaos, he kept his vow. And even if his trust was broken, and even if that betrayal was the most painful hurt that he has been through, he kept his vow.

Years, centuries later, when the chaos has died and peace has returned to the lands and to the skies, when the sun was at peace and when the moon was smiling once more, Thor and Loki sat on the very same fields that they used to play on when they were children. Their shoulders touched, their noses brushed, and their lips met in a simple waltz. And Thor held Loki in the very same way that the sun has always watched over the moon. And they all vowed, "I'll never let you go."

 


End file.
